The Awakening of the Covenant
by thaigirl2009
Summary: Sara has a secret. Tyler meets the supposed new girl...wait no that's just Reid being an idiot. But hey, she has a secret too. Why does no one just has everything out? Oh right, where's the fun in that?
1. Chapter 1

**The Covenant**

Spenser Academy was unique to say the least.

The campus was gorgeous, the student body, rich, and it was the home of the Sons of Ipswich, meaning of course, that drama was always just around the bend.

It was about a month and half after the whole scenario with Chase. Not one of the boys, nor Sara or Kate, thought that he had actually died. Although they weren't bothered about it too much, just occasionally, when anytime something odd, would occur.

Pouge had told Kate everything. Why wouldn't he? After all, she'd almost died. Being Kate, she immediately started yelling at him, for not trusting her to begin with, followed quickly by pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Needless to say, they were still together.

Caleb and Sara could never stop being near one another.

While Reid and Tyler were still single as always. That was until an incident that no one could explain. Save for them all saying 'Chase' at the same time. Goodness knows that they were wrong…..well, sort of.

_Saving Grace_

Aerie was your typical student at Spenser Academy.

Okay, so that was an outright lie. In fact. Aerie (R-E-A; long vowels) was nearly one hundred percent invisible. No I am not talking literally. This is all figuratively. Anyways, Aerie was one who was completely focused on her studies.

The girl talked to no one, save for the polite pleasantries to her teachers, and those who bothered to ask for help when they needed it. Aerie wasn't unfriendly, she just wasn't popular. Which is exactly how she liked it.

Aerie had the qualities that nearly every girl wanted. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, that were also at the same time, a misty grey. Her hair was ebony, and cascaded down her back in soft spirals, while she was a pixie in height. But she could pull off skinny jeans spectacularly. Not that she wore them.

Her typical outfits consisted of, sweats, a crew neck layered over a camisole, with her black hard framed oval glasses, and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Sadly, however, Spenser did have a uniform. It was quite annoying at times.

At the moment, seeing as it was mid December, and she lived in Massachusetts, Aerie decided to do what she hadn't since freshman year. She groggily rolled out of bed. Thanking God once more that she didn't have a roommate; and quickly got dressed in her frozen room. In all honesty, she didn't care how she looked. Today was about not freezing to death and that horrid school uniform. Normally, she altered it. Adding a few of her favorite band buttons and the like. It was rather cute. She'd been told as much.

Today, because there was about three feet of snow on the ground, she simply yanked on a pair of her black sweats underneath her school skirt. Teachers really couldn't say anything; after all, she was still wearing the school uniform.

She pulled on her fitted, navy, wool coat on top of her school cardigan before grabbing her messenger bag and heading to the mess hall. She just left her hair down, because she knew it would cut down on the cold that was able to reach her ears. A better alternative than earmuffs, because they had the tendency to get snagged by her hair, and that just hurt.

With about a five second glance in the mirror, she walked out the door, heading straight for the cafeteria. Once there she picked up a plate of pancakes, smothered in syrup, as well as a few sausage links, before going to her table. Which was located in the corner, where no one else bothered to sit. The corner that was the furthest from the windows, and doors. The furthest, from really everything. Well, except the Sons of Ipswich's table.

That was what was closest. Except even that were several feet away.

Aerie always sat with her back in the corner, and today, the moment she sat down with her plate and coke, yes, coke. She yanked out a book that she was re-reading for the billionth time in existence.

* * *

_Conspiracies…_

"Good morning." Caleb said, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend Sara. She smiled as she began eating. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner tonight."

"Sure. I mean, as long as you don't mind me bringing my boyfriend with me." She said teasingly. Caleb's face went blank for a minute.

"That was mean." He said, as he started chuckling. Sara shrugged.

"Where's your sense of humor?" She asked, as Tyler sat down, next to her. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"What you'd do, pull the boyfriend joke like I told you?" Tyler asked, before taking a bite of food. Caleb raised an eyebrow, while Sara began giggling. "I take it he fell for it?" At that, a piece of bacon hit him in the face.

"Oi! That's a perfectly good waste of bacon." Pouge said, sitting down. Reid was close behind him. "So what did you lot do last night?" He asked grinning.

Reid shrugged. "You know, went to Nicky's. Where were you at anyways?" He asked Pouge grinned, and Reid mouthed, a silent, 'oh.' As Kate sat down. The group went back to talking and laughing like they always did. Until Reid decided it'd be funny to throw a piece of bacon at Pouge's face.

Pouge looked a bit shocked before retaliating.

Caleb wasn't paying attention. He was eating and talking with Sara, but when a piece of bread hit him, he simply stared at his friends. Before flinging a pancake back at Tyler who ducked, and somehow, although no one knows how, the pancake ended up flying several feet away, and hit a girl in the corner, in the face.

Silence ensued in the proximity of where they were sitting. Which included about four tables. They simply all watched to see what the girl would do.

* * *

_You've got to be Kidding Me…._

Aerie simply stared at the pancake that had hit her in the face, before falling to join the rest on her plate. That was possibly the grossest thing ever. She didn't even know whose food it was. But of course something like this would happen. Something like this always happened.

She quickly froze the entire room. Yeah….Aerie was rather special. Before wiping her face to make sure it was bread free. It wasn't that she was overly concerned about looking perfect in front of other people; it was because she wasn't going to give them any more material to make fun of her than they already had.

After making sure that she looked semi-normal, she unfroze everything, and simply looked down at her food. Now she didn't even think she could eat. That was just gross. She'd hope the torment would finally stop this year. After all, no one knew her here, so why should they pick on her?

While Aerie was having this whole internal annoying breakdown, she didn't notice that there was an individual moving towards her. By the time she did, he was at her table, meaning there was no time to run.

"Hey…listen." She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Erm, I'm really sorry." He said, while she simply raised an eyebrow. "About the pancake. My friends were horsing around, and Tyler ducked….I'm just really sorry." Aerie simply shrugged.

"Whatever, it's fine." She said, picking up her messenger bag. "I wasn't hungry anyways." She quickly stood up, not bothering to learn Caleb's name nor caring about it. If she'd looked at his face, she would have noticed that he looked rather taken aback. But he didn't miss the look in her eyes.

Aerie hurried away. While Caleb simply wandered back to her table.

"Dude, what happened?" Pouge asked watching his friend carefully. Caleb shrugged.

"She didn't really care." He said. "I get the feeling that something is wrong though." Sara looked back towards the door where she disappeared. Tyler was watching him carefully, as were the rest he noticed.

"Why do we keep getting all of these new kids?" Reid finally asked. "We get this crazy one," he nodded at Sara who rolled her eyes, "Then we get that maniac Chase, and now we get this one. Where are they all coming from?"

"Why do you think she was new?" Kate asked. Reid grinned at her.

"Two reasons; one there's no way I've never met someone as hot as her, and secondly, Aaron Abbot was checking her out. Meaning the same thing." They all glanced over at the boy; who was in fact staring at the door, before turning back to his friends.

'Oh, and another thing. She was wearing sweats underneath her skirt. Meaning she hasn't met up with our dear Provost." He said grinning. The rest of the group rolled their eyes as they all began shuffling off to class.

Of course, up first was European History.

Tyler didn't mind actually. After all it was one of his best subjects. His mind wandered to the incident that had occurred about ten minutes before hand. He felt bad for the girl. After all it was what her first day here? It was then that he decided to apologize as well if he saw her.

Little did he know, she was sitting in the very room that he was about to walk into.

Aerie sat in the front row in the corner. In every single class. It was here, that she found that she could learn quite well, without ever being bugged. At the moment she was still buried deep in her book; her favorite. So she didn't even notice class beginning.

"Ms. Cunnings." Her attention snapped up the moment her name was called. Their teacher was looking at her.

"Sorry, Professor." She said, before closing the book, and stowing it on her lap while she opened her text book.

"Perhaps you'd like to share your ideals on our topic today, Ms. Cunnings, we're talking about what truly started the first world war, and seeing as you so interested in this discussion I felt that it'd only be fair to allow you to start off the discussion."

"Really, it was a number of things, although the most immediate cause was the assignation of Prince Ferdinand and his wife, by a Serbian. It was because of the Balkan region, or what it is more commonly referred to as, the 'Powder Keg." Aerie explained.

She knew her teacher was baiting her. She was always reading, and he knew that, so he would always try and prove that it wasn't a good thing in class.

"Excellent." He said. "Mr. Garwin, care to expand on this concept?"

Aerie grinned, _'Aerie 1 Professor Strickland, 0" she_ thought. This wasn't exactly a new concept. In fact it was something that happened on a fairly regular basis. He had yet to win this argument.

She continued taking notes, for the remainder of class. While doodling in the margins like she always did.

* * *

"Dude." Tyler nudged Reid's knee. "It's her." He nodded toward the girl who had just spoken in class. The blonde haired boy shot her a look, and shrugged.

"Maybe." He said. "How can you be sure?"

Tyler looked back at her; "Her voice tipped me off." He answered quietly. Reid nodded, continuing to stare at the blonde in front of him.

"Isn't he going to introduce her to the class?" Reid asked.

"You know, he probably already did. During that whole Chase incident." Tyler murmured. Reid nodded absently. When the bell finally rang, Tyler, had to ask. "You going after her?"

"Nah, you can have that one. I'm going after the blonde." Tyler grinned. Reid knew him well. Occasionally too well. But that's how it is when you grow up together, in addition to being roommates at school. Reid hurried out of class, tailing the blonde, of course. After all that's simply what Reid did.

Tyler on the other hand, stayed put. He was waiting on the new girl. Who apparently liked to take her sweet old time with everything. When she finally was walking up the aisle, she looked up and then froze. Tyler watched her for a moment, before, she had reached him.

"Hey. I'm Tyler." Needless to say she looked quite shocked. "Tyler Simms."

"Um…hi." She said, eyeing him like he was weird. Tyler loked down, awkwardly.

"I wanted to introduce myself, seeing as you're new, and I also wanted to apologize for this morning." She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Like I told your friend, I don't really care." And without another word, she quickly hurried out of the room. Tyler stared after her, not really caring that he was ultra late to his next class, just wondering how in the world, she got away without bothering to give her name.

He met up with the rest of the guys a bit later. Reid was of course hitting on the blonde, while Sara and Caleb made fun of him. Tyler walked up in time to catch the end of it.

"Ooh, Reid, did you use the Grandmother line?" Sara asked grinning wickedly. His answer was to flip her off.

"Baby Boy, you find out anything?" Reid asked, catching sight of him. He mutely shook his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"She said, she didn't care about this morning, and before I could find out anything, she was gone." He said rubbing the back of his neck. The others all looked at each other.

"Better luck next time?" Pouge said, shrugging. Tyler nodded absently.

"Caleb…" Sara said, causing everyone to look up. "We need to talk." Everyone knew that tone. It was the tone. The tone no one ever wants to hear. He nodded, glumly, before standing up and taking her hand.

* * *

"Sara, this isn't the speech is it?" Caleb asked once they were back in her dorm. She looked at him confused. "You know the speech, where you say that it isn't working." She bit her lip. "I guess I understand." He muttered, seconds before she erupted into laughter.

"This isn't that speech, and I do know what you were referring to." She said grinning. Caleb looked at her and pointed a finger at her.

"That…that was mean." He said. "Why can't we channel this streak into annoying Reid?" he asked, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. "So what did you want to talk about?" She didn't answer for a moment, instead, opting to kiss him deeper.

Once they finally had broken the kiss, she pulled him into a hug. "Promise me you won't hate me?" she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, she looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath.

"You were honest with me, and I want to be honest with you." She said slowly.

"About what?" he asked.

"You aren't the only one with powers." She said softly. "Nor the only one from Salem." She held up her hands, to stop his flow of questions before he could ask. "No, I'm not like you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still holding her hands.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out. You know the show Charmed?" he nodded.

"Yeah, we would watch it occasionally; to make fun of it and stuff. Why?" he asked warily. She gave a small smile. The type where it said, 'well, funny story…'

"No." he said. She nodded.

"It's based on my family." She said. "You know how you family created a covenant to keep yourselves safe?" He nodded. "well mine came up with the idea that, if you throw a story out there, embellish it a bit, and no one would believe that it's real."

"So you are related to the Halliwell?" he asked. She grinned and shook her head.

"The Halliewells don't exist…persay. We did change the name. Okay, pretty much, my Aunt Selene, is a writer for the show. Phoebe is pretty much a carbon copy of her."

"So how are you related?" he asked. She grinned.

"Prue's my mom. They left her name, sort of as a tribute. My Aunt Reece is who Piper is based on. Their powers, are real, although they have a bit more than just that. We couldn't give out all our secrets could we?" Caleb smirked.

"Aunt Reece, has the whole freezing, blowing up, and she's got this ultra weird thing with plants. She's always been able to get tehm to grow really well. Aunt Selene; she's the passive one, levitating, premonitions, empathy, but What they didn't know is that she could control weather. Sort of like X-Men's Storm, But it never had a chance to escalate to that.

"Now my mom's was pretty cool. She's telepathic, telekinesis, and she can astro project. That's what they had her do on the show. But she also can do thing with water; it's hard to explain, other than she can pretty much make it appear, in any amount."

"What do you mean, escalate?" Caleb asked.

"Our powers grow. They develop as we learn to use them. They aren't like yours were they're addictive, and kill you ultimately. Ours, if unused, our body begins to reject them, not to mention, if we can't control it, it's exceedingly dangerous. To everyone, in my Aunt Reece's case."

"So, what from the show isn't real?" Caleb asked finally. Causing Sara to grin.

"Erm…a lot actually. For instance there's no Source. No Elders, not all demons are evil. Some are quite good friends. But there are still a great number who are evil. White lighters are real. But there's no organization handing them clients like in the show. It's more of whomever needs help, and who's the nearest."

"Is Paige real?" he finally asked. Sara smiled.

"Yes, but she's my great aunt. She's my grandmother's sister. Her name is Theresa. She's got all that whitelighter stuff, but she's also got a great knack for potions and such." Sara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So what are your powers?" Caleb asked, as Sara's face erupted into a huge smile.

"I've got my mom's powers. Telekinesis and Telepathy. I don't have the Astral Projection yet, I might not get it. But the weird thing is, I have one of my Aunt Selene's. We're not really sure why. But I also can levitate, But the one power I developed all on my own, are force fields.

"Granted, those are a new one; but we think it's a sector off of the telekinesis." Caleb was simply staring at her. She smiled. "I know, it's a lot to take in."

"And I'm sorry I ddin't tell you during the whole Chase thing, but I didn't think it was the greatest timeing, and there really wasn't anything I could do." She babbled, finally, Caleb cut her off by pulling her to him and kissing him.

"Can you show me?" She obliged immediately by levitating them a few feet off of the ground. "Interesting." He said grinning.

"Isn't it though? Ooh, am I allowed to mess with Reid?"

Aerie was walking up to her dorm, when she heard it. A strange rush of wind. She jumped and looked around, noting that she was alone, yet when she went to continue, onward, she nearly screamed. For standing in front of her was something…weird.

Really, she had no words to describe it. Well, other than demon. But that's way to cliché. Wasn't it?

"Ah, I don't suppose you could help me?" it growled out. She nearly squeaked. "I'm looking for a certain group of people. I believe one of them goes by the name of Sara—" he was immediately cut off, as she froze him. Unfortunately at that inopportune moment, a door opened, and out walked some blonde girl and that guy who had spoken to her at breakfast. The one who had thrown the pancake.

Without bothering to think, she did what her gut told her. She froze them, and then blew up the demon looking thing.

Before booking it out of there. She unfroze them as she reached the top of the stairs. She heard a half yell, and then nothing. She sighed in relief. What on earth had just happened? Shaking, she made it back to her dorm, to finish her homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Covenant**

Over the past few days, Aerie couldn't get the image of the demonic looking guy thingy out of her mind. So she did the only thing she could think of; researching it. She began googling anything and everything she could think of. But of course, being the internet, mostly all that came up was sites for Charmed, and other weird Wiccan sites.

So she went to the library. After all, Ipswich was known to be popular in the Salem times. She knew of several legends, but other than that, she had no idea as to what else could happen. So she began spending more time than usual in the ancient building.

Unfortunately for her, she was having some problems with a certain Son of Ipswich following her around. Speak of the devil.

"Hey." She stared up at him for a moment, debating on whether or not to answer him.

"Hi." He smiled, as if almost relieved that she at least acknowledged his presence.

"I was wondering what you were up to." Ah, he was prying he meant, she thought absently, as she watched him walk over to where she was sitting, so that he could peer over her shoulder. She had to hand it to him, Reid did teach the kid how to sneak in before one could bolt.

"Do you believe in spirits?" She asked the question before she could stop herself. Tyler on the other hand, sank into the chair adjacent to hers, and looked at her, scrunching up her eyes.

"What kind of spirits?" He asked. Aerie felt herself blush, although she had no idea as to why. But before she could mutter a hurried never mind, she found herself going into specifics.

"Like, I dunno, demons?" She asked. She noticed something flash in his eyes, but she couldn't quite place it. "Just forget I said anything." She finally muttered looking down in embarrassment.

"No, it's not that I don't." He finally said, "it's just, I've never had any thought one way or another about it." She looked at him questioningly. "I mean, there's plenty of evidence that there are; and no one's ever disproven that there isn't any in existence."

"I suppose so." She said looking at her books thoughtfully.

"Why?" he finally asked. She shrugged.

"Just reading old legends," she offered. "Wanted more information." He nodded. "I better go, I need to get some food, and finish my homework."

"Well, why don't you go to Nicky's with me." He asked, causing Aerie to stare at him somewhat. "It'll be fun, besides, it's Friday night, and seeing as you the top of the class, I highly doubt you won't get your homework finished before Monday." She gave a small smile.

"Uh.." She hesitated.

"Come on, it'll be fun, and if you don't like it, I'll bring you back." She nodded.

"Fine, but can I dump all of this stuff in my dorm, and possibly ditch the uniform?" He nodded.

"I'll even help you." He said standing up as she started gathering her things. They walked back in silence to the dorms. Climbing to the fourth floor where all the single rooms tended to be. The expensive single rooms. Once they reached the room, she unlocked the door.

"Come on in, I suppose" she said, walking through the door herself. He followed her, shutting it behind them. Then he stared at her wall across from her bed.

"Wow." She grinned at his expression. "How .I would… didn't know there were rooms like this."

"There aren't. I did this in freshman year. Needless to say, I had to agree to stay in here for all four of my years, and in addition, to make a donation to the school. I believe that I won out of that agreement." She had a point. The entire wall was covered in a floor to ceiling, wall to wall, bookcase, which was filled to the brim of books.

"You're parents didn't get mad?" He asked. She shrugged as she took off her sweater and tie.

"Not to my knowledge. I doubt they even noticed the dent in the account." She said, as she began unbuttoning her blouse. Tyler immediately looked away, out of respect. About five minutes later she was snagging her purse and making sure that she had money and her phone, etc.

"Are you ready?" She asked Tyler, who turned away from the bookshelf, and just stared openmouthed. "What?" She asked self consciously running a hand through her curls, that she hadn't bothered doing anything with.

"Nothing, you just…you look really pretty." She giggled. Tyler felt a bit taken aback. He complimented the girl and she's laughing at him?

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm wearing sweatpants, flip-flops, and a crew neck. Not the typical reaction you get." He grinned at her. "But thanks." She said, while pulling her satchel across her body.

"No problem, it's just nice to see that one girl actually realizes that they don't need makeup to look pretty." He said, not really knowing where this was coming from. She just shrugged, as they headed out of the room.

"It's not that I don't have it, it's just that typically, I'm too lazy to put it on." She said nonchalantly, as he began laughing. They headed out to the parking lot, they passed several rows of cars ,before coming to the hummer. Aerie smirked. She never could see the big deal with these cars. They just looked like a gigantic box on wheels.

When they reached Nicky's it was rather crowded, as per usual. Tyler led the way inside, towards the back, where there were a few empty tables. After sitting down near the corner, choice of Aerie, Tyler went to get some food for them.

Aerie pretty much glanced around after that. Mostly there were the typical high school kids and a few college students home for the holidays no doubt. Out of boredom, she began levitating a piece of string that had been sitting on the table, dropping it abruptly when she saw Tyler coming towards her with his arms filled with food.

Things were silent for a bit while they took a few bites of food. It was Tyler who finally broke the silence.

"So what movies are you interested in?" Aerie looked at him for a second before raising her eyebrow in a question. After swallowing her bite of food she shrugged.

"I dunno…normal ones?" She said, as Tyler grinned. "I suppose, anything with a decent plot. One of my favorites is Star Wars. What about you?"

"Same I suppose. Too many favorites to choose from. Although, X-Men has always gotten me hooked." Tyler answered, before taking another bite of his hamburger. "What about music?" Aerie grinned.

"Um…well, my favorite changes up quite often. One of the top ones is Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and another is Flyleaf. What about you?" Aerie asked before taking a drink of her sprite.

"Well, I am also an addict of Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Aerie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Specially, Cat and Mouse, although Reid's always trying to tell me I'm being a girl for listening to it."

"Yeah, well Reid can't seem to hang onto a girl either." Aerie pointed out, while Tyler started chuckling.

"That is quite an interesting way to put it. I must say that I haven't heard that one, Caleb would appreciate it for certain."

"What can I say, I call them like I see them." She said shrugging, while Tyler continued to smirk.

"So, do you live in Ipswich, or are you just here for Spencer?" Tyler finally asked. It was something that had been bugging him for awhile. He'd swear that he'd seen her around the town during the summer, but he'd never been able to pin point an exact memory.

Aerie shifted uncomfortably for a moment, while staring intently at her food, before finally answering.

"I've lived here since I was thirteen." Tyler was rather taken aback. How hadn't he run into her before? "I own the old mansion on Mulkalai Road." Tyler's mouth dropped open.

"You live in the biggest mansion in this town?" He asked stunned. "I thought that place was empty." Aerie shrugged again.

"Most of the time it is. I live at Spencer during school, and am only at the place during the holidays and summer. My parents spend their time in two places; New York and Milan." Tyler nodded vaguely. "My mom only leaves Milan when it's absolutely necessary. After all, it is one of the biggest places for cuisine. At least according to her it is. She's a gourmet chef, and at the moment, she's a private one."

Tyler crinkled his eyes. "What does that mean exactly?" Aerie grinned.

"It means, someone pays her way to much, and she lives with them, and cooks whatever, whenever. She loves it, and takes advantage of it." Before either could say another word, they were joined, or Aerie would rather say ambushed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Looking up, she saw one Reid Garwin pulling out a chair, followed by his friend with the long hair. You could say that Aerie really didn't care about gossip. Otherwise, like every other obsessed girl, she'd know who all three of them were.

The only reason she had for knowing Garwin was because she had run into him at the market about a year and half before, and she had planned to never do it again. She nearly ran him over in her car after the incident. After a moment or two, Tyler nudged her to get her attention.

"Okay, this is Pouge, and this is Reid." Tyler said. "Guys, this is Aerie." She nearly jumped, when she realized that he had said her name. When did he even learn her name?

"So you new?" Reid asked in that superior tone of his. You know the one that he uses to attempt to pick up chicks. Aerie grimaced, trying to force herself to remain calm. "After all, I haven't seen you before, and I'm sure one of us would have noticed." It was then that a loud explosion erupted, in the form Tyler's drink, subsequently covering Reid in everything.

They all jumped at the explosion.

Before the three boys exchanged a look. Before Pouge stood up and began babbling about Reid always knocking glasses over and spilling them everywhere, in attempts to have an excuse to undress himself, before helping Reid out of his seat and into the bathroom.

"So…." Aerie said. Tyler looked at his plate. "Reid's really klutzy." Tyler smiled, looking extremely relieved, something that intensely confused Aerie. Why did he seem like it was his fault? After all, it was she, who lost her temper with the boy. She blew the glass up. They were lucky that no one got glass embedded into their skin. Speaking of which, she looked down at her hand; yep sure enough, she had a piece sticking out of her arm.

"Great." She muttered. "Tyler, I kinda….well…I'm going to need a hospital." Tyler looked surprised and then nearly knocked over the table in jumping to his feet, once he saw her arm.

"Come on!" He said ushering her from the building. Once they were in the car, he began speeding, as well as muttering to himself about Reid and killing him.

"Tyler, chill. Stop speeding, and don't plan on killing Reid. It isn't that big of a deal." Aerie said looking over at him. Out of shock, Tyler nearly slammed on the brakes but he did as she requested, at least of the slowing down. He was still muttering quite a bit.

"What do you mean, not a big deal?" He yelped. "Aerie, you have a piece of glass embedded into your skin." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically. "But honestly, it was an accident. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Reid isn't the only who is klutzy."

"Wait, you?" Tyler asked sounding surprised. "You're klutzy?" Aerie began chuckling.

"Yep. I can barely walk over a smooth surface without falling flat on my face. I've gotten rather talented at catching myself before I hit the ground. Let's just say that I'm quite adept at tripping over air." Thankfully, at this point Tyler began to calm down. It was also about the time that he pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Hi," Aerie said stepping up to the counter, "I'm afraid that I've had a bit of a run in with a large piece of glass." The nurse stared up at her, obviously shocked at how calm Aerie was, seeing as typically those who came to the emergency room, bleeding, normally were having a panic attack.

"Oh dear!" The nurse yelped, upon seeing the young girl's arm. "Let me page the doctor." She said, before yelling over her shoulder for another nurse.

"Thanks, oh, and can I do the paperwork during the examination?" Aerie asked, as the two nurses simply stared at the barely eighteen year old. Who in the world was this logical?

About twenty minutes later Aerie was sitting on an examination table scribbling away with her left hand while Tyler watched her cautiously from across the room. He hadn't even given her a choice in being alone or not. It was he was coming, whether she liked it or not.

In a way, she felt touched, but she also felt annoyance. After all, she was eighteen….okay, so she'd be eighteen in about a month. Either way, she could take care of herself. But her thoughts were momentarily interrupted when the door opened.

"Hello." A bored voice sounded, causing Aerie to look up in surprise. "I'm Dr. Fieldknots and I understand that you had an accident. Can I please see your wrist?" Without really waiting for her consent, he stepped over and began to examine it.

"This is rather nasty." He said, before opening his mouth to continue, but Aerie cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but where is Doctor Avery?" Aerie finally asked. The older man smiled at her as if she were four and shook his head.

"He's on vacation I'm afraid. Now, this will hurt young lady, so be brave okay." While the doctor began fixing her arm, she shot Tyler a look that clearly said, 'Please-let-me-kill-him.' Tyler of course, began to snort. Eventually, after her arm was bandaged, the doctor began asking questions.

"Now, young lady, how did this happen?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Aerie shrugged. A friend knocked over his glass by mistake. Next thing I know, I've got a piece embedded into my skin." He nodded warily.

"You know, it's okay to admit it if you're in trouble. There are people you can talk to, you know, those who can help you through the situation." Tyler at this moment was having trouble to keep a straight face.

"Listen, he was there. He'd tell you." Aerie grimaced, while nodding towards Tyler.

"She's telling the truth." The doctor nodded before becoming even more annoying.

"Now where are your parents?" Aerie shrugged. "Well, I'm going to have to speak to them."

"Try Milan." She said smirking. "Now if you will excuse me, I have paperwork to finish." She and Tyler filed out of the room, but the nuisance of a doctor caught up with them at the desk.

"Miss, you have to have authorization from your parents to be released." He said. Aerie sighed, as she looked at the nurse who nodded.

"Listen, whoever you are. I'm a legal adult. I was emancipated when I was sixteen." She knew that she'd shocked Tyler. In addition to the doctor, the nurses however, weren't surprised, especially after how she'd dealt with the crisis when she'd came in an hour ago. When they'd finally been allowed to leave, Tyler had driven her straight to the local Walgreens, in order to get her pain medication.

"I thought we were getting meds for your arm." Tyler said, sounding amused. Aerie looked at the cart she had in her hands.

"We are." She said simply.

"Really and how do Sour Gummy Worms, Goldfish, and ramen noodles take away the pain?" He asked grinning.

"By making me happy. Now move, so I can pay for all this crap." But Tyler refused. Instead he picked up her bottle of Advil.

"Aerie, since when are you twelve?"

"huh?"

"You bought children's Advil." He said holding up the bottle. She nodded before taking it and putting it on the counter to be rung up.

"Yeah, I can't swallow pills." She said simply. He let it go, for the time being. But he wouldn't let her pay, and after they got back to the dorms, he made sure to carry the stuff to her room for her.


End file.
